1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self-centering tooling fixture for accurately fixing a workpiece on a worktable for machining.
2. Related Background Art
A tooling fixture is used to hold a workpiece during intricate machining such as 5 axis machining. The fixture system requires that the workpiece be held securely and precisely and provides access to a machine tool to all facets of the workpiece. Preferably it is possible to prepare the raw stock and easily and removably mount the stock in the fixture to present to a machine to create a part. Self-centering vises are known, which comprise a body, an externally threaded spindle that is mounted rotatably about its longitudinal axis, and two sliding blocks screwed onto the threaded spindle and containing clamping surfaces to engage the workpiece. The spindle has a right-handed external thread at one end and a left-handed external thread at the opposite end so as to cause the sliding blocks to move towards or away from each other when the spindle is rotated. Such vises include means for differentially adjusting the position of one of the sliding blocks in order to precisely position the center of the clamping aperture between the blocks relative to the body that is normally affixed to a machine worktable. The adjustment mechanism for this centering adjustment are normally integrated into one of the sliding blocks.